Defeat You
by Lenalaye
Summary: Ugh....my muse says I need to cut back on these....anyway, in this music video, Drode tries to taunt Rachel into coming to their side....and I sincerly mean no offense to any Rachel fans either...


Okay yeah this is kinda spur-of-the-moment video

Okay yeah this is kindaspur-of-the-moment video. I just thought it would be kinda cool and funny. I mean, the Drode! Singing Smash Mouth! The song is from Astro Lounge and it's called "Defeat You". Obviously it's before the major story arch and all, aka when Animorphs started to suck. Yeah I know, it's my third video on the subjectand I sorta stole elements from my other video ( the leash for example) but hey! I'm having fun!Heheheheheee….so why don't you have fun too…..

As the song starts we see the Drode sitting in a chair in the food court. He's swaying his foot in tune to the music. Rachel is walking with shopping bags in the mall. Controllers fill the area. 

_Born is a human with a kung-fu spine Drode sings as Rachel rolls her eyes and throws her bags aside. ___

_Equipped with a detector of what's on your mind She begins morphing grizzly. ___

_You jive, you shuck, you bob, you weave and Rachel fights off the Controllers, no sweat. ___

_When you're down you've got something up your sleeve she takes care of the last Controller. ___

_And you got it good, as bad as it gets Racheldemorphs, picks her bags up and walks on, as if nothing happened. ___

_You make your own incisions that come with regrets Now it changes to Rachel and the other Animorphs in the barn. Drode is relaxing on a bale of hay, bobbing his head, invisible to them. ___

_You're in it to win it and make every minute count Rachel pumping her fists as they prepare to go another mission. ___

_You put it all together and They all leave ___

_Dish it out. Rachel walks away with a swagger in step. Suddenly, she looks behind her back. ___

_ _

_Heeeeeeeeeeey I know where you're from! Drode appears right before her___

_It makes it that much nicer to meet you… She takes a surprised Rachel's hand and shakes it. Rachel pulls away in disgust and lunges at him.___

_Heeeeeeeeeey I know what you've done! Drode appears behind her___

_It makes it that much betterto defeat you… She spins around, disoriented and Drode shoves her on the ground. Drode disappears as Rachel gets up angrily and looks around. ___

_ _

_All that knowledge, all those skills Now the Animorphs are at the Yeerk Pool, fighting. Drode is sitting on top of the cages, swaying in tune still.___

_All the gas it takes to get on top ofthe hill Rachel in grizzly morph swats Hork-Bajir away.___

_And while the others try to take your spot you wannamake them stop They surround her and she frantically tries to push them away. ___

_But ya gotta make them stop! The Controllers crowd and block Rachel from the camera. ___

_Would you do anything? Whatever it takes Drode bursts through and hoists a now human Rachel up on her feet. He puts an arm around her.___

_Jacks in the road, yeah fix the brakes first he presents some grenades, then a small bomb.___

_It's the instinct that's got us locked up tight Drode turns to her front and clutches her shoulders, shaking them a little___

_It's the madness that's keeping us up all night! He puts his arm back around her and swings the other is a sweeping arch ( like he's displaying the future…whatever) ___

_ _

_Heeeeeeeeeeey I know where you're from! He calls out to Rachel as she wrestles from his grasp. ___

_It makes it that much nicer to meet you….Rachel heads for the stairs ___

_Heeeeeeeeeey I know what you've done! he appears before her, presenting David. Rachel shrieks and bats them both away. ___

_It makes it that much betterto defeat you…. Rachel collapses on the stairs grabbing her head.___

__

_It's whaaaaaaaaaat we arrrrrrrrrrre ! The scene changes and Rachel looks up to see Drode standing on a large rampart, Crayak overlooking it showing the grandeur of evil ___

_It's whaaaaaaaaaaat we arrrrrrrrrre!Rachel stands up and Drode calls to her, motioning her to come up with him ___

_It's whaaaaaaaaaaat we arrrrrrrrrre!He helps Rachel onto the rampart and shows her all those that cower beneath them. An evil smile spreads Rachel's lips.___

_ _

_Born is a human with mechanics to win Rachel jumps down, a powerful machine hybrid ( book # 48 The Return)and mows down Controllers.___

_Born is a machine with a human tucked in Rachel hears this and turns to Drode who looks away ___

_You jive, you shuck, you jab, you stick Rachel beats them allhardly using any energy___

_You're calling out for help when it gets too thick now Controllers are pouring from everywhere, Rachel looks uneasy ___

_Your honor She spots Jake and the others in morph looking like they're coming to get her___

_Your honor she looks back and Crayak and Drode ___

_It's not me Drode shrugs. ___

_It's the invisible, visible evil powers that be Drode wiggles his fingers at Rachel in a taunting way___

_Untraceable, insatiable having to feed She throws the Controllers off but is wounded ___

_Yeah, you cry whenyou're wounded and you laugh when they bleed! now the Animorphs mob her. She looks to Drode who's laughing. ___

_ _

_Heeeeeeeeeeey I know where you're from! Drode says in a more angry tone as Rachel tries to escape ___

_It makes it that much nicer to meet you…. Rachel becomes more human now, looking desperate ___

_Heeeeeeeeeey I know what you've done! Drode appears and blocks the entrance, tapping his foot___

_It makes it that much betterto defeat you… He points back to Crayak, as if ordering her to go back. ___

__

____

_Heeeeeeeeeeey I know where you're from! Rachel gets buff again and throws Drode up against the wall___

_It makes it that much nicer to meet you!. _

_Heeeeeeeeeey I know what you've done! Drode looks her in the eye with a sneer on his face ___

_It makes it that much betterto defeat you! Rachel's power diminishesas Drode does a sort of hypnotic thing on her. The Drode slides down as Rachel weakens. ___

__

___It makes it that much better to defeat you! A leash appears around Rachel, she looks at it, horrified. ___

___It makes it that much better to defeat you! Drode yanks her along, Rachel struggles mightily against him ___

___It makes it that much better to defeat you! Drode punches her in the stomach and she doubles over___

_It makes it that much better to beat you….. A side shot of Drode in Rachel's face, sneering and jeering. Rachel bows her head….._

*************************************************************

:::Author ducks as trash is thrown at her:::: Hey, hey! I'm just doing a video that matched the lyrics! I like Rachel just as much as anyone, I just wanted to portray what it _might have been_like ( in an abstract way) if Crayak had triumphed over Rachel. Sorry, sorry, ya but just like tattoos and band names, it _seemed like a good idea at the time……___

__


End file.
